The little merman
by DeadRat309
Summary: All fairy-tales are made to be corrupted. Based on the original story 'The little mermaid'. DarkKrad.


**Title: The little merman.**

**Rating: T.**

**Pairing: DarkKrad.**

**Warning: Shounen-ai. OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I demanded D. N . Angel. Sugisaki-sensei gave me a banana, and said that mental freaks could inherit nothing. Same apply to the original fairy-tale 'The little mermaid'.**

* * *

_Once upon a time…_

She glared down at him disdainfully, and with all of his glory pride, he glared back.

The water barrier between them boiled, and all the fish around them started to gape desperately for air. Despite that, her chestnut eyes hardened, never once revealing that she was one bit hesitant even when his amethyst orbs penetrated into her in a way that could kill. After all, _she_ was the ruler, and _he_ was _not_. And so she smirked, her fingers curling around her trident before she lifted it up and pointed it straight to his face.

"Well... Today is your sixteen birthday..." Riku announced so fondly, as if she cared about it at all. ".... so buzz off."

…Can you feel love in the air?

Oh, but of course, she _did _care about it. Because his coming-of-age party meant only one thing: he was free to go anywhere he wanted. And before that kleptomaniac could steal all of her hidden treasures and lure half the population of her kingdom into his sexual interest, she might as well kick him out of the palace and finally enjoyed her lonely little life. She was getting fed up with all those reports about his bad reputation and the _Oooh, all the royal butts are practically the same_...

Her butt was nice. And his... well, according to many of those brainless mermaids, his was nice too, but those females were brainless and so that was _beside the point._ Theoretically speaking, Riku didn't care.

As long as he could go somewhere and die, life was good.

"... Excuse me, but isn't this the part where you should cling to my feet and cry: "Please don't leave me to go to that stupid human world!" or something?" He, being his annoying self, opened his mouth and asked.

She curved her lips.

"Just what do you think we are in? A stupid fairy-tale with a kingdom under the sea and a lobster as my right-hand man?"

The lobster on her shoulders coughed slightly. She ignored it and glared at him again.

"For your answer, my King, yes." He continued, unfazed. "And that skirt is pretty short, don't you think?"

_Twitch_. "Pervert!"

"You're supposed to be my _father_, for God's sake, I'm not interested. Besides, since I'm sixteen now and I'm the Prince, that means I'm inherited one third of your propert-"

With a wave of her tail and a throbbing vein on the brunette's forehead, Dark Mousy found himself flung violently out of the happy Under-the-sea kingdom's gate just a second later.

* * *

"Oh, the ocean! How poetic! How beautiful!"

The Princess threw herself dramatically onto the railing, completely oblivious to the fact that the poor piece of wood had started cracking loudly under her weight and was now threatening to push her downright to the depth of said 'poetic' scenario she'd just complimented. Resting her chin on her palm, Risa Harada darted her brown eyes to drink in the endless blue. A dreamy sigh escaped her lips.

"I love the sea..." At that, she flung her arms wide as if trying to embrace the azure sky. "And all the fish out there! They'll look wonderful on the dinner table!"

"… Can I just push her off the ship?"

Satoshi Hikari grunted, raising a hand to massage his temples before turning on his heels and heading back to his room. Alas, he didn't even know why he had agreed to be her butler in the first place (it had _nothing_ to do with her threat of burning his house and forcing him to try her hand-made cookies), just to be drag on this pitiful trip, in search of her unknown-somewhere-whatever-he-is of a husband. And what, pray tell, was so _poetic _and _dreamy _about disgusting, long-dead, fried fish on the table?

"It's a big no-no, my dear friend." The chief cook, Takeshi Saehara flashed his teeth and wrapped an arm around the blunette's shoulders, while waving a finger in front of those unyielding glasses, "It is not very polite to push a maiden off a ship. And on top of it, she's the Princess, and her death will probably affect the country greatly. And then there's the problem that she hasn't paid us this month…"

Pregnant silence.

Then a monotonous voice resounded, "That might be true…"

"It's so touching that you care about our country now…"

"No, I'm just talking about my salary…"

"Takeshi, you nitwit! Hurry up and bring me my breakfast, or else I'll fire you!"

Pregnant silence.

"… Can I just push her off the ship?"

"No, Saehara. We are talking about _my _salary here."

* * *

A light breeze passed by, ruffling his violet hair.

Dark groaned, resisting the urge to grab the lobster swimming beside him and flung it somewhere out of his sight. It was boring as hell up here. Only a few grey, ugly rocks scattering their dull-looking selves on the water surface could float into his sight, and there was no trace of living creatures as well. So what in the seven Heavens was he here for?

Oh, yeah. She kicked him out.

What a lovely _Daddy_.

With a swift movement of his fish tail, the Prince gracefully approached a lonely rock and climbed onto it. Stretching his – according to him and three-quarter of his kingdom - extremely sexy body, he let out a yawn before collapsing entirely on the hard surface, still wondering if he could strangle the not-so-innocent lobster that had been following him around. It reminded him of his beloved father…

Just as he was about to reach out his hand and send the little marine life back to God, a voice interrupted. "Dark-chan!" A silver bird landed on his shoulders, chirping happily.

"Fancy seeing you here, Towa." He greeted, a bit grumpily. "And don't call me Dark-chan."

"But you're just so cute that I couldn't help myself!" She responded, even more happily. "So what are you and Argie-chan doing?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be here, would I?"

The lobster, which had been quiet for a while, decided to speak up in a toneless voice as it crawled onto the rock, flinching slightly as the bird shot it a lovely gaze.

"Sing, your Highness."

He lowered his eyes and looked at it, as if it had just grown another head.

"… Her insanity finally got to you, didn't it, Argentine?"

"I presume that you can say so." Argentine replied equally, as if growing another head was something utterly normal. "But then again, I've been escorting you for the longest time…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just sing, your Highness."

"Why?"

"According to the script, you have to sing."

"… What script?"

"Just _sing_, damn it."

Dark cocked an eyebrow at his twitching companion. And then he shrugged, inhaling deeply before opening his mouth and released his oh-so-very-lovely voice.

A seabird froze in mid-air, before stumbling and crashing violently into a giant rock.

And then there was silence.

"Oh… this might be fun…"

* * *

Somewhere, in the darkest, creepiest, cruelest corner of the ocean, a gorgeous creature woke up from his previously peaceful sleep. Slender fingers thread into silky golden locks, as a frown crept onto the beautiful features of their owner. Amber eyes flashed dangerously, making the other presence in the cave flinched in fear.

"What. Was. That. Screeching. _Noise_?"

"I- I believe the Prince, Dark Mousy, is… using his voice, Kra- I mean master." The redhead squeaked, feeling his heart scratching frantically on his ribcage, begging to be let out so it could run away and be eaten by a monstrous shark or something.

"The Prince, huh?" _Twitch, twitch, __**twitch**__. _"That brainless mortal has the guts to interrupt my slumber… Have to teach him a lesson…"

The blond raised himself from his bed, letting his silky hair brushed against the cold ground before flicking his tail smoothly and swimming towards his potion shelf. Snatching a small bottle. Chuckling maniacally.

"Just a drop of this…" He whispered in a menacing tone, tapping the potion into his gold cauldron. "… and that idiot will be drowned to death…" Stir, stir.

"Uhm, Kra- I mean master… The Prince is half-fish as well, s-so he can't exactly be d-drowned… And aren't you saving that potion for the human world domination?"

Golden eyes glinted.

"Are you questioning my decision?"

Squeak. "No, master."

Just as the poor boy uttered the last word, thunder began to roar and lightning began to cut straight through the once clear, blue sky.

* * *

Risa screamed.

How did this happen? Why was this happening? The weather had been fine just a minute ago. But now the sea was raging like an angry lion, while strong wind mixed into the air and the horrible thunder was growling into her delicate ears. The ship was shaking and quivering under the sinister punishment nature had decided to throw at it, announcing frighteningly that every life on it was going to be in danger. But screw that shit! The moist, filthy, salty water was starting to lick on her expensive dress! God, she had just bought it two days ago!

And why did she have the feeling that she'd forgotten something? Ah…

"My slippers!" The Princess shrieked again.

Oh. Look how scared the poor little girl was.

She staggered as the horrid waves crashed into the ship again. The brunette's body trembled, before the waves decided to release their final push. Her back slammed onto the old railing on which she'd just cheerily threw herself onto a little while ago, and this time, it gave way.

And she fell. And fell. And fell.

…While wondering why the world was so cruel to her, and what would happen to her expensive slippers and dress afterwards. And by the time her body was finally swallowed by the salty water, her eyes had already been on the verge of tears.

She was so going to behead the whole stupid crew because one of her precious earrings had vanished into the bottomless ocean.

"Save me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, splashing water everywhere. "My people, where the hell are you? Get your useless butts down here and PULL ME UP! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

A certain blunette adjusted his glasses, standing very calmly and emotionlessly on deck while everyone around him started bustling around frantically to gather what they could. Next to him, Takeshi was still grinning like an idiot, as if the raven didn't know what death was and he was going to give it a try.

"I guess we'll just have to leave her here."

"What a good idea! …But what about our salary?"

"I just figured that out… The King can still pay the bills, you know…"

"That's just brilliant, my dear friend. So how about we use one of the life-boats and go home to get some sleep? I'm hungry."

"I have no objection."

And so they made their ways towards the boats simultaneously, took one and happily sailed home. In the distance, they could still hear the Princess' hopeless voice, but neither of them care.

So did the rest of the crew.

* * *

Dark sighed. Everything was working out so smoothly that he didn't know who to blame now. He was kicked out of his home, he was bored, and just when he found out that his voice possessed such destructive power, the weather just _had_ to get worse. What was he going to do now? He was bored again, and the fact that he only had an indifferent lobster and a silver bird which had a massive crush on it (How was it possible, anyway?) as his companions totally suck.

"Help! Help me!"

The violet-haired Prince paused in his aimless trip. His eyes suddenly widened as he saw the silhouette of a helpless maiden braving the cruelty of the sea.

A minute passed.

And then he swam away.

"Wait! What a handsome man! Please help me!" Her voice was getting more and more desperate as she tried to use the last drops of her strength to call out to him.

Oh well, not that he really cared. He was not in the mood.

"Please come back, my beautiful savior! We're so getting married after this!"

Urg. Like _hell _he was going to go back.

"I'll-I'll provide you food for life!"

Argentine sighed in defeat, resisting the urge to slap itself with its claw as the Prince paused dead in his track once again before the merman immediately turn around. _That damn moron, _it thought, _he and his food was going to be the death of me someday…_

* * *

"… Are you really sure you want to do this, your Highness? I mean, he's not exactly the right kind of merman you would want to associate with."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it…"

"You're not listening, aren't you?"

"Yeah, yeah,…"

Argentine had had to use every fiber of his non-existent nervous system to restrain himself from whacking the idiot upside the head. God, what kind of crime had he possibly committed in his previous life that could make him suffer like this? Honestly, he didn't know how those mermaids could fall heads over heels for Dark Mousy when the violet-haired merman obviously possessed no brain.

The moron had dragged that human female back to the shore and almost, _almost _waited for her to regain her consciousness so that he could have all the food he wanted and thus, risked exposing the secret of the _entire_ marine kingdom. It had taken the royal head one and a half hour and an extra big rock to understand that oooh, he wasn't allowed to let her know that he was a _merman_.

So, there came the cleverly stupid solution: If he couldn't meet her as a merman, he'd just have to access his food source as a human.

And who in the bottom of the ocean was capable of making such a ridiculous thing happen?

"So, tell me, what exactly is so… unacceptable about this sea-witch?"

"I've told you like a hundred times before! He makes impossible contracts and turns everyone who breaks the rules into his slave! He's _dangerous_!"

Dark grimaced as the lobster practically shrieked into his ears in a shrilly voice. The Prince pouted. Really, what could be so scary about a sea-witch? The damn creature could be old and grumpy and ugly and utterly evil, so what? It was not like he had anything else to lose. His female of a father had just indirectly disowned him, and now he was so bored and there was _food. _The word alone was just sooo attractive and endearing that it felt like nothing to have to face a sea-witch who was utterly evil, and cruel, and grumpy, and extremely…

… incredibly…

… exceedingly…

… _beautiful._

His jaw dropped.

_For the love of…_

That was, undoubtedly, the most exquisite sight Dark Mousy had ever encountered in his life.

Golden hair as silky as sunshine kissing the water surface at day cascaded gracefully down slender shoulders. The beauty seemed to be peacefully asleep, his golden bang and long eyelashes casting artistic shadow on those smooth cheeks, complimenting the pale skin to the point of perfection. There was something so exotic, so… sexy about the way the blond parted his deliciously pink lips, or the way his lithe body curve in his seemingly dreamless slumber.

Simply… beautiful.

Not to mention the semi-nakedness.

A nudge. "Your Highness... You're staring…"

High above the stormy sky, God curved his lips mischievously, and some bloody love songs started to spread among the innocent angels.

* * *

- _**Meanwhile, on the human land -**_

"Why? WHY!? ... I thought she was... I thought she was..."

The words stuck in his throat, before he collapsed onto the boy and cried uncontrollably. Satoshi hesitated for a while, before lifting his hand and patted the man on the back. For the first time in his emotionless life, he actually pitied the King of his country. _Poor man_, the butler thought, _his heart has gotten too old with years to endure such kind of agony and desperation_.

"Please calm down, your Majesty..." He said, trying to comfort the man as best as he could. "I'm so sorry that the accident wasn't enough to bring her away, but maybe the Princess will leave... some day..."

And his King just cried even harder.

* * *

The golden beauty fluttered his eyes open, only to stare straight into a pair of amethyst ones.

_What the…?_, his foggy mind questioned. He didn't remember allowing anyone to enter his cave, especially _not_ someone with violet hair who was giving him that strikingly loving look. Urg, and why in the seven Hells was that man gazing at him so… dreamily, anyway? They were both… male… for his information at least, and _why in the world was he being pinned down on his own bed_?

"Who are you? And _what_ do you think you are doing?" Krad asked coolly despite his panicked state, simply because it was very indignant to scream out like a distressed damsel.

"I'm Dark Mousy… And I _think_ I'm pinning you down on your bed." The man responded unashamedly, inching his face closer to his. The blond could feel warm breath ghosting over his sensitive skin, and for some reason, something in the pitch of his stomach curled and twisted, leaving a strange sensation. He didn't know what it was, but there was definitely this _heat_.

Krad's cheeks reddened briefly, yet he managed to pull himself together in a split second. Dark Mousy… Dark Mousy… Where had he heard that name?

"_I-I believe the Prince, Dark Mousy, is… using his voice."_

Something clicked.

Where the hell was that Daisuke Niwa!?

…No, wrong. There was currently a more important matter at hand. This was the jerk who had the guts to disturb his sleep!

…Wrong again. Damn, with the violet-haired merman's lips grazing his ivory neck, it was just damn hard to even think straight. The King of the sea would be so proud, knowing that her beloved son was presenting in such a dark part of the ocean, ravishing the remaining light out of her nemesis. And how did that Prince's hands manage to be so… skillful? He briefly wondered, but his brain decided to shut down as a pair of lips moved down to trail kisses along his bare chest.

"_Aah.._" The golden beauty moaned, before clamming his mouth shut immediately. He blushed. What was he doing, letting that pervert do such… weird things to his precious body? That insolent little brat!

"Let go of me." He panted, pushing against the Prince's chest to prevent the merman from going any further.

"I'm afraid I can hardly obey." Was the husky reply.

_Twitch._

"We have… never met before, your Highness. Isn't _this _a bit… inappropriate for a greeting?"

"Don't deny it, blondie… I know you enjoy my attention… Your name is Krad, hm?"

_Twitch, twitch._

"So full of yourself, eh?"

"And your pretty head's gonna be so full of me very soon…"

"You-"

Someone cleared his throat.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt your… moment, your Highness." The lobster clapped his claws together, looking very disturbed and very annoyed at the turn of event. "But aren't you supposed to ask him for the human-transform potion so that you can go to meet the Princess?"

Dark turned his head to glare at the rude intrusion, and the sea-witch took the chance to kick the pervert off of him. Krad stood up with a faint shade of pink on his face, trying to regain some of his majorly shattered dignity by pretending to brush some non-existent dust off his shoulders. Before he, too, cleared his throat and turned back to the purple-eyed Prince, who was still eyeing him strangely.

"So that's why you came, your Highness. You should have told me so sooner, instead of initiating such… improper activities."

"But you looked so cute when you slept that I couldn't help myself!" The other merman whined childishly.

"Again, your Highness, we've never met before."

"Don't you believe in love at first sight?"

"I used to… But now with you here, no."

"You're so mean, you know..." With a swift move, Dark approached him and wrapped an arm around his slender waist. "But can't you feel it, blondie? The completion when we're together…"

"… That's just disgusting."

"You're damn not romantic."

The blond detached himself from the flirtatious arm and raised his hand to massage his throbbing temples. He definitely needed his beauty sleep again. The moron was starting to drive him crazy.

"This is what you need. Just a pill and you'll be able to walk on two feet like normal human." Krad made his way towards his potion shelf and grabbed a small pill with a suspiciously black color, before tossing the object into the Prince's hands. "Now get out of my cave."

"That's it? No contract?"

"What contract?"

"The contract which says if I break any rule then you'll become my slave!"

"Where did _that_ come from? And how is it that I'll become your slave if _you _break the rules!?"

"But it sounds reasonable!"

"How come it's reasonable!?"

"How should I know!"

"Very good. Now drink the pill and _get out of my cave_!"

"…Can you give it to me mouth-to-mouth?"

Twitching violently, the golden beauty snatched the pill back and shoved it through the Prince's lips. At least when the pervert turned into those humans whom he despised so much, he'd be able to reunite with his beautiful slumber.

* * *

The sun was so shiny, and he really hated it when it was shiny.

That was the first thing that came across Dark's foggy mind the moment he regained his consciousness. It was like someone had discreetly tied him to a giant rock and left him under the day light for a month. He felt tired, he felt heavy, his skin was burning, and most importantly, he was in pain.

The purple-haired merman rose up from his current position, letting the strange piece of cloth slip off his shoulders. He was lying in a room, a strange one at that. He'd never seen any kind of room like this before. The walls looked so flat and colorful, and the bed – or at least he assumed that it was a bed – was so soft and comfy that he wanted to flop back down and fell asleep again.

Now where was he? And why was he here? Just a minute ago, he was still with an extremely hot blond under the wate-

Oh, yeah. He wasn't exactly _under the water _any more.

Something clicked at the back of the Prince's mind, and he promptly grabbed the cover and flung it aside. Just like he thought, the fish tail he had been so familiar with wasn't there anymore. Instead, there were...

...legs.

"Seems like it really worked, your Highness." He vaguely heard the toneless voice of his lobster companion. "You are human now."

That was when the truth came and hit him square in the face. Human. Feet. He was a human now.

Dark perked up at the thought. This meant food!

And this also meant...

...he wasn't able to see Krad anymore.

His face fell.

The timid expression couldn't escape Argentine's eyes. The lobster raised an eyebrow as he observed its master. Could it be that the bratty Prince really...?

"When you mentioned love at first sight... It was just a joke, wasn't it, your Highness?"

It received no answer.

* * *

Dark blinked when the door to his room suddenly flung open. A long-haired girl practically flew into his arms in the typical style of a damsel in distress – except for the fact that the damsel wasn't exactly in distress right now, before she wrapped her arms tightly around his torso, locking him in a death grip.

"My savior! I miss you!" She exclaimed dramatically. "I'm so happy that we're getting married tomorrow!"

_Huh?_

"Huh?" He asked, before realization finally dawned on him. "WHAT!?"

"Your Highness, according to the script..."

"What script!?"

"…Anyway, you're going to get married to Princess Risa Harada tomorrow. Congratulation, your Highness."

The purple-haired Prince blinked, and blinked, and blinked some more, before his surprisingly existent brain decided to be bored out of its neurons and started to struck a chord. Wasn't he supposed to went unrecognized by the Princess and then sent back to the extremely hot blond sea-witch when the time came and then they'd live happily ever after? No, this whole marriage thing wasn't right.

It was utter fairy-tale violation.

"Please stop pointing out the plot holes and just play your part, your Highness." The lobster stated wistfully, and he almost, _almost _caught the sadistic grin flashing across that indifferent face.

Damn lobsters and all those retarded fairy-tales.

* * *

"What?"

"But master... according to the script..."

"_What script!?_"

The redhead quivered under the vocal intensity. His poor heart couldn't take it anymore and was threatening to stop beating under the blond's anger. It wasn't until God-knows-how-long later that Daisuke gathered enough courage to answer, praying constantly to the force up there that his master wasn't going to use him for his potion tests any time soon. "A-according to the script, tomorrow you'll h-have to attend the wedding and ruin it before sunset... or-or else..."

"Or else?" Krad's voice was on the verge of turning into murderous, and Daisuke's ruby orbs was on the verge of turning into pools of tears.

"It-it says that your plan of world domination would fail miserably in the future..."

Silence.

"... So what do I have to do?"

"The script only said that you have to ruin their wedding..."

The golden beauty bit his lips in irritation. Ruining the wedding? Absurd. That meant he'd have to face that violet-haired Prince again, and another encounter with Dark was the last thing he needed. Just the mere thought of the merman was enough to make his eyes twitch and make him want to murder any living things within a one-hundred-mile radius. That arrogant, perverted, selfish little-

_Can't you feel it? The completion when we're together..._

"Master? You're blushing..."

Golden eyes glinted.

"What did you just say?"

Squeak. "No, master."

* * *

"This is your room tonight, Mousy-sama." The blunette butler bowed at the new-found betrothed of the Princess. He darted his icy blue orbs up to look at the man's face for the final time, before opening the door a little, just enough for him to slide outside. As if remembering something, Satoshi popped his head back into the room and smiled. "And please don't even think about escaping. Our army won't let that happen." The smile widened. "Besides, we're holding your lobster hostage as well..."

Dark unconsciously took a step back at the sight of the smiling butler. There was something really creepy about the man. "Say... Is there any way to back off from this marriage?"

"Oh, there's one." A smirk. "Committing suicide."

And Dark just continued to stare.

Committing suicide seemed to be a good idea at the time. Murdering somebody was an even better one.

"Can I strangle you? Just once?"

"I highly advise you not to. You can save it for your first night with the Princess, though..."

Another smirk, before Satoshi left the room and closed the heavy wooden door with a soft 'click'.

Sometimes, the azure-eyed boy thought, retarded fairy-tales can be fun as well.

* * *

Krad cursed.

Which was not very surprising, but anyway, he cursed.

Damn those useless human. Those insufferable mortals just _had_ to think of such a complicatedly structured building just to annoy the shit out of him, didn't they? He wasn't used to these...stuff called legs and feet. Just standing up was enough to make him feel dizzy, and now he had to climb that slippery walls and crawl into this disgustingly huge air pipe as well.

Stupid Dark Mousy, or whatever his name was.

Krad cursed again.

The blond reached a small opening which allowed him to get a peek into the room underneath. Golden eyes narrowed a bit as he tried to locate the amethyst-eyed Prince through the tiny hole, and the moment the sea-witch spot his target, a smirk gradually crawled onto his lips.

Ruining the wedding, huh… Then killing that moron was pretty much applicable.

Dark was currently sitting in his bed, pouting for all he was worth.

Even when he had obtained his human form, the merman – now man – still possessed some kind of childishness on his handsome features. Despite his normally grumpy self, the golden beauty found himself smiling a bit when he saw the Prince continue to pout at the wall in front of him. For a pervert like that purple-haired idiot, that was actually kind of cute…

What!? Cute!? What was he thinking? The blond's face heated up as he started to panick. That damn man was a total pervert! It's not like he _like _him or anything! He was the infamous sea-witch who would soon be the ruler of the freaking human world - not to mention the ultimate villain in all those corny fairy-tales - for God's sake!

_Crack._

What was that sound, anyway?

Well…

In stupid fairy-tales written by half-brained nitwits, air pipes weren't mentioned very often. The problem was this: people in fairy-tales were too focus on their happy-happy life that they tended to ignore the wonders named air pipes. Which meant they obviously ignored the fact that they had built them so disgustingly huge as well as the fact that disgustingly huge air pipes _did_ need repairing once in a while. Therefore, it was reasonable that when an extremely hot blond sea-witch crawl into an air pipe that was disgustingly huge and _never touched_, it would simply…

…break.

* * *

Krad fluttered his eyes – which had squeezed shut somewhere along the way – open, blinking confusedly as astonishment slowly sink into his body. He had never expected human's ground to be this comfortable. It was warm. And soft. And coated with a very nice odor of wood. And breathing, too.

Wait… breathing?

"Hey… are you okay?"

_Oh no._

The golden beauty immediately shot his head up.

Oh yes.

Oh. Freaking. Yes.

He had thought it would be a drastic fall, but he simply never thought it would be _this _drastic. And now he was reduced to a messy bundle on that man's lap, and the aforementioned man was blinking at him with a surprised look on his face as if he had just fallen from the Heaven.

Well… he _had _fallen from the disgusting air pipe at least, but there was no need for the Prince to give him that gaze.

Really.

Why was he _still_ staring at him, anyway?

It took a while for realization to finally settle in. Dark's mouth formed a small 'o' as he continued to observe the sea-witch, before it turned into a wide smile and those amethyst eyes shone like a child's always did when finding something strangely incredible.

Krad yelped when he was pinned down on the soft mattress. What the fuck was going on with the world and him being pinned down on the bed?

"KRADDIE-KINS!"

Utter silence.

"…Kraddie-kins?"

The question dangled dangerously in the air. Dark smiled merrily as he tightened his hold on the smaller man's wrist, while the golden beauty glared at him as if wishing that he would die in seven different ways before falling into the deepest bottom of Hell and burning there for eternity.

Oh, he _knew_ that Krad loved him.

"I miss you…" he whispered while burying his face into the crook of the man's neck, inhaling the mesmerizingly sweet vanilla scent that somehow calmed his uneasiness in a split second. If this was what he had in exchange for being imprisoned in this ridiculous fortress of that scary Princess, then fine, he was not complaining.

Amber eyes softened a bit as he heard something very akin to sincerity in the Prince's voice. The golden beauty sighed reluctantly, letting his murderous intent go for the time being as he shifted uncomfortably underneath the purple-haired man. "If you don't mean it, then don't say it at all." He muttered, wondering why the room's temperature suddenly shot up so high.

A stir of air, then Dark heaved his body up, amethyst pools boring into him with a tint of mischief as a playful smirk tugged at the man's mouth corners. "You sound disappointed." The purple-haired man stated, as if it was something obvious.

"No, I don't." A grumble.

"Yes, you do." Chuckle. "I don't see why you're worried, though. I mean every word I said."

"That's what you thought." He protested stubbornly, wanting to punch that knowing smirk out of the taller man's face. The Prince seemed to sensed his anger as well, for the smirk widened before Dark took one of his hands and placed a swift kiss on the slender fingers. Krad narrowed his eyes. "We've just met each other, and you know fucking well that there's no such thing as love at first sight!" he grunted, "Besides, why would you want a witch when you've already found your Princess?"

The taller man raised an eyebrow at the question. Dark looked thoughtful for a while, before he spoke up, his low voice blending with a drop of amusement. "You know, you might look really gorgeous, but you're pretty uncute."

_Twitch. _"Wha-"

"And grumpy. And sadistic. And stubborn. And too damn proud."

"You…"

"But I love you." Grin. "Beat the hell out of me, but I love you."

The Prince leaned down a little, pressing his lips against his captive's forehead.

"Besides, when I'm around, you won't have that lonely look in your eyes anymore…"

A moment of silence, before the blond grumbled and looked away with a tinge of red on his cheeks. "You know… You're the one who's too damn proud."

That disturbing smirk again.

"See? We're meant together."

Krad opened his mouth for a wicked reply, but paused as he heard footsteps echoing through the heavy wooden door. Hastily, he pushed the purple-haired man off of him.

"We have to go." The golden beauty murmured, pulling at the Prince's sleeve. He was about to make his way towards the balcony door when Dark grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "What now? Don't tell me you've changed your mind and want to marry that pr-"

Warm lips pressed against his.

"Be careful." Was the whisper as the purple-haired man pulled away. "If they don't find me in my room, it'll be impossible for you to escape."

"But…"

"I'll find a way to return to you. I promise."

* * *

_I'll find a way to return to you. I promise._

It sounded so cool and romantic when he had said it the previous night.

But at the moment, Dark Mousy found out that it was completely _not _possible to escape. With all those swords pointing to his back and the blue-haired butler continued to smile that creepy smile, how the hell was he supposed to sneak out?

What kind of wedding has the whole army pointing their weapons at the groom, really?

The Princess was still clinging to his arm, strangely quiet under her wedding vein. Satoshi continued to smirk. Saehara grinned like the ignorant idiot that he was, scuttering around and asking if today was the wedding day of the Princess. Towa's eyes went wide at the news. Argentine looked… indifferent. In a far corner of the ship, the King started to weep into his handkerchief, blaming himself for letting such a fine-looking man young man endure the burden he had had to shoulder for over sixteen years.

It was a really, really creepy wedding.

"For better or worse… Wow, that's like, so complicated." The priest, Keiji Saga wrinkled his nose in disgust before throwing the bible aside and smiling happily, "Let's be simple. So, Dark Mousy, do you take this bi- I mean Princess Risa Harada to be your wedded wife til death do us part?"

"Keiji-sama." Funabashi whispered emotionlessly behind his back, "I believe the correct phrase is 'til death do you part'."

"…Whatever. So, do you?"

Dark bit his lips. It was easier to wait until this ceremony was over and then try to find a way out, but it also meant that he'd have to say the wedding vow. And somehow, it didn't feel right at all.

There was only one person in this world he wanted to say those words to.

"I don't."

Everybody gasped.

"I've given my heart to someone else. So… I can't take her as my wife til death do us part or any of that shit. I'm sorry, Princess Harada." The Prince looked at his supposed-to-be fiancé apologetically, "I just… can't be with you like this. The one I love isn't you."

She calmly tilted her head, and his amethyst eyes widened as a hand reached out and pulled him forward. A pair of startlingly familiar lips covered his own, before their owner smirked, raising an eyebrow in amusement, "Stubborn idiot… They could have killed you, you know…"

"…Krad?"

"Aa."

Dark was stunned for a while, but then he quickly reacted. The purple-haired man wrapped an arm around his blond's waist and pulled him into a demanding kiss, tasting the sweet lips that only belonged to him and ignoring the wide eyes of the audience around them. "I thought you said you didn't believe in love at first sight." He murmured, breaking the kiss reluctantly to gaze into a pair of honey eyes.

"I still don't. I'm just giving you a chance."

"You're really uncute."

"Why, thank you."

Someone sighed dreamily, and then an excited cheer started to spread among the attending guests. Towa squealed at the adorable sight, before throwing itself towards Argentine romantically and scared the light out of the lobster. Satoshi adjusted his glasses and commanded his army to lower their swords, because the soldiers might be killed by those livid romance-shippers instead if they ever tried to attack the couple. The King started to weep again because it meant that now the Princess just wouldn't go anywhere.

Oh, wait. The Princess.

"Where's the Princess, anyway?"

"Still unconscious and tied up in her room. I might have used an overdose of sleep drug, though…"

The King perked up instantly at that, but no one saw, of course.

"So…" Dark asked, dragging his voice a little as he traced his thumb along the witch's smooth cheek. "…I guess this is a happily-ever-after?"

"No. This is the moment when Hell is frozen over."

"Whatever you say, love…"

The Prince smiled and planted a sweet kiss on his golden beauty's lips again. Now that he had had what he wanted, he didn't give a damn about happily-ever-after.

* * *

"By the way, the butler and the sea-witch's assistant met each other afterwards, fell in love and then they sailed into the sunset." Towa no Shirube slammed the book close, smiling happily at her patient. "Isn't it great, Argie-chan?"

Argentine grumbled under the cover. God, he swore that that silver-haired girl had some kind of vengeance against him.

"Stop reading me stupid fairy-tales when I'm sick, Towa-san." He groaned, feeling a headache coming up. "And why in the world do I have to be a damn _lobster_?"

"I don't know." Was the cheerful reply, "Maybe you should ask Dark-chan about it. He wrote this fairy-tale, after all."

That stupid thief.

Once his fever wore off, he was _so_ going to tell Krad-sama.

* * *

_I should have made Krad the human Prince… But I hate the Prince in the original 'The little mermaid' (not the Disney version) so much…_

_This is the late B-day gift to __**Stormshadow13**__, and also the answer to her Water challenge. I'm so sorry, Storm-chan! (clings to her feet and cries) It's late, even though I've been working on it for months ever since your challenge! I can't do anything right T___T…_

_My special thanks to __**The Lantern, QueenOfThePirates, StormShadow13, KhonsuYue, Shira the fluffy llama, DGMfreak5 **__for their reviews on my previous fic 'Dear Kraddie', __**The First Sight **__for the review on 'Every little thing' and 'KRAD: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual'. I appreciate your words very much. _


End file.
